1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a fingerprint recognition method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with developments in various mobile devices such as a smartphone and wearable devices, an importance of a secured authentication is increasing. In biometrics authentication technology, a user may be authenticated based on, for example, a fingerprint, an iris, voice, a face, and a blood vessel. The biometrics authentication technology may use a unique biometric property of each user because the biometric property may be robust against forgery or falsification, not cause an inconvenience for carrying, and change very little over a lifetime.
For example, a fingerprint recognition technique is widely commercialized due to various advantages such as convenience, security, and economical feasibility. The fingerprint recognition technique may enhance a security of user equipment and readily provide various application services such as a mobile payment to users.
In response to downsizing of portable devices, a fingerprint sensing area included in a corresponding device may correspondingly decrease. Accordingly, there is a desire for technology for performing a fingerprint enrollment and a fingerprint recognition using a fingerprint sensor configured to detect a portion of a fingerprint.